


It's alright, heart

by pinkstrawsrawr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheesy, Death, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstrawsrawr/pseuds/pinkstrawsrawr
Summary: And then, it was like someone turned down the volume on every background noise. Right next to her ear, spoken just to her, and so clearly, she was convinced now.Life was over. Because the voice was his.”It's alright, heart”, it said. ”I'm here to take you home.”





	It's alright, heart

**Author's Note:**

> Small warning: brief bit of car accident, if that's a trigger for you, but after that... Fluff. *embarrassed, but hey let's share*

It had happened so quickly.

One second she was about to cross the street, the hustle and bustle of the city going on as per usual. Honking cars, people hurrying along with briefcases in one hand and a phone to in the other. She'd looked both ways before crossing, knowing the city was busy, and she couldn't have been the only one crossing the street, but she was the only one to get hit. She'd gone from walking to being sprawled on the ground, the content of her purse scattered across the concrete. Her vision was blurry, and everything in her body screamed for relief from burning pain. _Let this be over_ , it begged and she wanted it to be. Someone screamed. Several voices speaking in frantic tones, saying they were calling for an ambulance and _oh my God, is she dead_. And then, it was like someone turned down the volume on every background noise. Right next to her ear, spoken just to her, and so clearly, she was convinced now.

Life was over. Because the voice was _his_.

”It's alright, heart”, it said. ”I'm here to take you home.”

She was lifted off the ground. So this is what it felt like. To die. The one you loved carried you home like you weighed nothing at all. Perhaps he was carrying only her soul, returning it to wherever it had once come from.

When she opened her eyes, everything around her was so bright. She was confused, concluding that she was in bed, a deep green cover over her. If she had ever imagined an after life, it had involved skipping among clouds and rainbows, not still feeling sore and in pain, tucked in a bed. 

But then there he was. Bright blue eyes. His skin, even paler than she remembered. His hair, raven black. If this wasn't him, it was a perfect illusion.

It didn't make sense. Why was he... _Wherever_ she was?

He brought his hand to her cheek. He was looking at her like he was trying to memorize her face.

”You're healing still, that's why it hurts”, he said.

She looked around the room. Now that her eyes had gotten used to the brightness, she noticed it was a magnificent room. Bookshelves going all the way up to the ceiling.

”My chambers”, he explained noticing her wandering gaze. ”You're in Asguard.” He reached for her hand and she attempted to sit up straight, but he stopped her firmly. ”There's a lot of magic at work. You'll have to stay still for now, heart.” He was still holding her hand, his blue eyes looking wary. ”This magic will give you long life.”

”Will it be with you?” She asked.

”Will you have me?” He asked in return.

”Yes.”

He pressed his lips to her hand.

No, this wasn't heaven. This was better.

 


End file.
